The Life of Christian Coma's Daughter
by ChocoholicAlbinoGamer
Summary: A story about a teenage girl named Caroline; who just so happens to be Christian Coma's daughter! A story of her life through teenage years, struggles with school, friends and her realationship with her Dads band member Ashley Purdy! Read and review! :
1. Chapter 1: Worries

Authors Note: Hey guys it's Lyssa :) This is a story I wrote about a girl named Caroline, who just so happens to be Black Veil Brides drummer Christian Coma's daughter! I aged CC a little bit, I'm sorry but I had to so it would fit the story a bit better. Pairings are: Ashley/Caroline, Andy/Juliet, Jinxx/Sammi and Jake/OC I hope you guys like this very much! I worked REALLY hard on it! Will be updating soon!

Love, Lyssa 3

I sat on the ledge underneath the large window in the library, the sun warming my makeup covered face. A book lies in my lap, but I haven't bothered to even open it. I was really worried about my Dad going on tour with his band Black Veil Brides. I mean, I really do like their music, even before my Dad joined BVB, I'm just worried. Sure he's been on tour before, but maybe I'm just being over protective. It is kind of weird when people say my Dad is 'hot' and 'sexy' but I guess even though he's been in bands before and called 'hot' and 'sexy' me, being his daughter I just doesn't get used to it.

Yes, I am worried about my Dad, who wouldn't be? I know that the other guys in the band are responsible enough to take care of themselves, I just get worried sometimes. But this is Warped Tour, a whole summer full of touring, and then when it's over, the band's booked for the next two years or so; and I won't be able to see my father for two years, maybe more. It just makes me sad I guess.

I really love all the band members, even Juliet Andy's girlfriend and Jinxx's fiancé Sammi. She's one of the best women I've ever met; I wish she was my mom….

My mother took off when I was around eight months old. My mother, yeah she was with my Dad for two years, but she was cheating so much, going out and getting drunk, my Dad knew she shouldn't be allowed me because of her actions, and they where both young. Yes my Dad is in a rock and roll band, but he still has some common sense. My mom was still growing up herself.

I really love the entire band; they can take care of themselves, wow I really worry too much. I feel like a mom whose child is starting their first day of Kindergarten. Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake and my Dad CC, can go set the world on fire!

I knew my Dad was at band practice, but I couldn't help but pick up my phone and send him a text. I texted 'Hey Daddy, how much longer until band practice is over? Can you please pick me up from the Library? It's closing soon and I'm here by myself. How's Ashley doing? I love you, Caroline XOXOXO.'

I clicked the send button and let out a sigh as I pushed my be-dazzled black and fuchsia colored phone into my back pocket. I pull my legs off the ledge and grasp the book firmly in my hand walking silently over to the book shelf where I got the boring thing. Hardly any one else is here. One kids asleep at the back table, a college student sits at a lone computer half awake, and the cranky librarian is eyeing everyone with suspicion.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to read my text I just got. My Dad replied to my text, and his text read; 'Practice ended ten minutes ago, I'm headed to the library right now. And I'm driving the convertible! Ashley's doing well; I know you like him princess! See you in 5, I love you too! XOXOXO Daddy :)

I smile down at the text. I love my Dad, I live with him and my Grandmother but my Dad and I are very close. I'm such a Daddy's girl; it might as well be tattooed on my forehead! The next five minutes pass quickly as I pace back and forth in front of the stacks of books pretending to look at the titles; thinking about my crush on Ashley. Yes I have teeny tiny crush on the bassist of Black Veil Brides. Okay, maybe not so teeny tiny, but more like elephant humongous! But my thoughts of Ashley are interrupted and I flash a smile as my Dad pulls up in front of the library in his shiny black convertible while blasting Motley Crue music.

I run outside towards the car waving with my backpack flapping back and forth against my hip.

"Hey Daddy!" I call out as I near ten feet away from the black car, he turns down the music and I pull the metallic passenger door open and slip into the dark leather covered seat.

The air is warm against my skin and the trees are starting to lose their ultimate greenness in the middle of June heat. "Hey Princess! How was school?" I giggle a little bit and pull my backpack down in front of my feet.

"School is School, nothing much happened. Bria and Emily where sick so it was kind of awkward not having my best friends there." I take my long pink and black hair in my hand and tie it up into a high ponytail with a stray hair band to keep it out of my face while we drive home.

"I know what it's like sweet pea." He looks over to me as we pull slowly up to an intersection and cars zip by way too fast. Most of the houses where dark and the street light where really the only things that illuminated the streets since the sun had gone down not so long ago. The air was slightly warm, but still lingered with some spring time cold as the wind blew gently through my hair.

"Hey Dad, can you pick me up from school tomorrow please, because it's the last day? Please please please!" My Grandmother dropped me off and picked me up everyday because my Dad would leave for band practice, recording sessions, meet n' greets, concerts and what not. My Grandmother took care of me when I was younger while my Dad finished high school and went to college, but he went to college near by and lived with me and my grandmother.

"I'll try my best alright. I can't promise anything but I'll try my hardest. I won't embarrass you will I?" He laughs as the car glides forward through the street.

"As long as you come in fully clothed you're fine Daddy." I sigh shaking my head in laughter as we both start to chuckle.

"Good, ohh and Caroline?" He turns his head over to me as we pull up to another red light.

"Yeah Dad?" I was used to talking to my Dad about everything. Sure if you had only seen a picture of him, with his tattoos, his make-up and war paint, you might (if you where crazy) think he was another drug-addict in a rock n' roll band. But that wasn't my Dad, sure he put up an act that he liked to party, and I'm sure he did but he was always sober when I was around him, which is a lot.

He smiles at me and laughs to him self a bit; "Caroline, I know you have a crush on Ashley!" He laughed some more as my jaw fell open.

"I DO NOT!" I scream my statement out, is my crush on Ash really that obvious?

"Uhh, yes you do." Damn he's taunting me again; I usually end up telling the truth anyways, and yes. I am incredibly attracted to my Dad's band mate Ashley Purdy. Ashley is sweet and poetic at times. But he was such a pervert, and liked to party which are some good assets too. He's incredibly hot, so hot that when I hug him I feel like I'm melting.

"No! I am not attracted to Ash!" I try to cover up my blush by rested my chin in my hands, but it's obviously not working because my Dad is laughing even harder now.

"Sweet heart, you're redder then a tomato, you look like you're about to faint after he hugs you or touches you, you always ask how he's doing. Face it Caroline, you're in love with a bassist, hey, oh! And bassists do it long!" He snickers to himself a bit and I knock my feet back and forth against each other. By bassist do it long I know what he means, because drummer do it hard, singers do it loud, bassists do it long, and guitarists do it fast.

The thought made me laugh along with my Dad and the car crept forward once again.

"Alright, maybe I do….think Ashley is," I change my bold loud voice to a hushed and rushed tone "absolutely gorgeous in everyway possible and drool worthy." I spoke the last part of the sentence so fast; I could barely hear what I said myself.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you." Oh goodness can he seriously not hear me!

"Dad, I said," my voice got quiet again "I think Ashley is absolutely gorgeous in every possible way and is completely drool worthy." I gasp out the end of the sentence once again and my face blushes even redder.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you!" My Dad looks over to me and spoke in a taunting tone, mocking me and making fun of me. Fed up, I just call out; "I think Ashley is absolutely gorgeous in every way possible and is completely drool worthy!" I yell as we pull up into our drive way.

My Dad just laughs at me and maybe I turned even redder. "Its okay, the age difference, ehh it's a bit weird but you know, he's twenty seven and you're almost sixteen. Well, I was young when I got you kiddo, so I give you permission to hook up with Ash. Just don't let him hurt my little princess!" He smiles over at me as he puts the car in park.

"Dad! You won't tell him will you?" I glance up at him as he opens the car door for me.

"Don't worry kiddo, my lips are sealed. Wow I feel like I'm supposed to be your BFF right now or something. Talking to you about boys and stuff, I'll keep everything on the down low. Unless you wanna know what he says about you….." Dad chuckles a little bit and I feel butterflies.

"He talks about me! OMG OMG OMG what does he say? Daddy you gotta tell me!" I jump up and down like a little child. My heart thumps faster and faster. THE Ashley Purdy, talking about me, ugly me? I'm incredibly short, like Snooki short, pale as can be, pink/black wavy kind of weirdly shaped hair, not anorexically skinny like all those pretty models, I don't sing well, I don't have perfect acne control or tanning abilities. I'm not blonde, or ALWAYS ready to party my ass off like Ash says he likes in a girl. Sigh.

Dad chuckles a bit more, wow we really laugh a lot. Dad smiles at me because he's known I've liked Ashley since I met him. Dad smiles a bit more and opens his mouth to speak.

"Ash thinks you're cute. He worries about you living with just Grandma while we're on tour. Since she's old and stuff. He says doesn't want you to be lonely because he knows how close you are to me and the band," He grabs a beer from the fridge and tosses me a wild cherry Pepsi, what can I say? Just like my Dad, I love wild cherry Pepsi. "Also, when I brought you into band practice with me for the first time, Ash leaned over and said 'Who's the cute chick you brought along?' damn I feel like I'm a girl at a sleepover right now. You know he talks about you all the time, saying stuff like 'dude, your daughter is hot as hell' and 'hey CC, when is Caroline coming to band practice again?' from what I can tell, you two have got it bad for each other." He leans against the wall and I'm perched up on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

I give a little fan girl squeal and blushed a bit and the thought that Ash likes me. "Wow, that's really a shocker. Ash is a pedophile then!" Dad lets out a laugh and I giggle as he takes a sip of my beer and I pop open the icy cold can of wild cherry Pepsi.

"Yeah, Ash really can be a pervert!" I giggle a little bit, thinking about Ashley's bass that has 'porn' written on it, the bass that had 'I love Sluts' painted on it, and his mirror that's lined with pictures of naked women. He always says he basically only likes blondes with big boobs. My hair is pink and black, and my boobs; I mean I'm a double D, so that doesn't really count as a disadvantage with Ashley. I'm still, I'm not blonde, tall, and anorexically skinny, I've been over this before. I'm not what he says he wants in a girl.

"Oh my God my daughter's falling in love." Dad just shakes his head and smiles up at me because I'm sitting up on the island.

"Dad, are you sure he likes me? I mean I'm not pretty or anything. I'm not the skinny blonde with big boobs girl he says he'd hook up with." I stare down at my feet that swing back and forth underneath me.

"Aww Caroline. Don't think that way, you're a healthy weight, maybe a little under weight actually, you aren't blonde but blondes get a bad wrap a lot; about the boob thing, I think Ashley is more then happy about your boobs. Hahahaha!" I stare down at my chest, and when I stand up and look down, I cannot see my feet. I have huge boobs, with is a little hard to pull off sometimes when you're Snooki kind of short, unless of course, you're Snooki. (Sorry Snookers, I love you so please forgive me, no offence intended here!)

"Thanks Daddy." I smile and lean in to give him a hug and some of his war paint rubs off on me but I really don't mind. The war paint comes of easy like sweat, and it smears across his arms. Of the whole band, my Dad wears the most war paint, so it's no surprise that his war paint comes off easy.

"Daddy, you won't try to look all normal tomorrow right?" I keep hugging him and I look up at him. Dad with a polo on, kaki pants, it's scary. It's even scarier when he wears a suit.

"Sure thing Blasph," He un-tangles our arms and leans back against the counter opposite me and takes another swig of beer.

"Dad, what's up with using my middle name?" My middle name was Blasphemy, I really rather liked it. Blasphemy is a will against God, or the destruction of a religious artifact. Since we're not religious, it doesn't bother me. It's is a very pretty name in my opinion.

"I like your middle name; it makes a cute nick name. Should I just call you by your full name? Caroline Blasphemy Coma?"

"Dad," I groaned at the sound of my full name. "I'm happy you're not average." I take another swig of Wild Cherry Pepsi finishing it off and crunching the can in on itself. Dad and I threw our cans into the trash and I jumped off the island.

"I am too Caroline, I am too."

"Daddy, do you think you could set me and Ash up? Please!"

"Oh my god! Caroline you're fifteen! You wanna start dating Ash NOW?" Dad lets out a groan and shakes his head. "Alright, I can set you guys up. But do not let him take your clothes off!"

"Thanks Daddy! Oh, but I'm not promising anything." I smile a little bit to myself. I'm not going to let Ash do that stuff with me while I'm fifteen, because I'm still a minor. Well, I'm a minor for the next three weeks and a few days. Then I'm sixteen! I'm so excited! Be able to drive, use the spa at the hotels we go to! I hate being the youngest of my friends, but I can just always complain that they're too old! But hey, I'm not up for that stuff, until you; the it's meant to be kind of thing.

We both laugh at my comment about not promising to do nothing related to that kind of stuff. But, if Ash actually likes me, he wouldn't just use me, I think.

"Alright kiddo, I gotta go to bed," Dad pats my back, and then kisses my forehead. "Night Blasphemy."

"Goodnight Daddy." I smile and hug him and then he trumps up the staircase to his bedroom. The long staircase wasn't lit, but neither was the rest of the house. Grandma was sleeping in her room; you could hear her snoring softly in her room that was located just above the kitchen.

The kitchen was big and lonely. I have no idea why we even have a kitchen. I mean, dinner is usually Chinese take-out, pizza and other easy stuff that me, and the band can all eat after band practice. Lot's of the times SammiDoll would come to band practice too and we'd talk and take pictures of the band as they rocked out and banged their heads.

I'm so happy Sammi and Jinxx got engaged. I'm so happy for them; they make me believe in true love. They're just the cutest couple! Sammi is the nicest woman I've ever met!

I decide its way too quiet down in the kitchen for me to I trek up the stair case to my bedroom. I pull the hair band out of my hair and let it fall down and at its longest point it hits my lower back. The shorter pieces on top are still sticking up caked with hair spray. The streaks of neon pink are covered slightly now that it's taken down.

I pull a brush of my dresser and mush the spikes down as best I can to get knots out before I shower. I take my time unlacing my combat boots and gently place them next to my bed for tomorrow morning. I love them. They're embellished with shiny pieces or metal, the zippers on the back are purple, and the platform has nails jammed into the rubber.

I go back to the door and close it so I can strip down for my shower. I pull my skull and cross bone socks off throwing them in the laundry hamper. Then strip off my second favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans. They're ripped from the ankles up the thighs with little stretched slits. The dark blue denim is warm and the cool air hitting my legs isn't very cozy. I cross my arms and pull my Misfits t-shirt off over my head and let it fall to the floor with my jeans and socks.

I look over to my door again making sure it's closed so I can strip down all the way. The paparazzi don't know of my existence I think. At least I have not been in magazines or anything. Deciding that the door was closed, and no one was looking through the windows, so I just pull off the rest of my clothes and throw my dirty clothes in the black hamper on my way into the bathroom.

I turn the shower on high so that the water will scorch my skin. The feeling of the heat, I don't know. It feels somewhat painful, but so nice at the same time. I pull out fluffy navy towel and throw it over the toilet seat and step into the blazing shower water.

The water is hot and makes the mirror steam. The strawberry shampoo spells good as I lather it into my hair working out the hairspray.

After my shower, I dry off and neglect the hair blow dryer. I already have to wake up early tomorrow, so I'll just flatten my hair in the morning. Shrugging to myself in the still foggy mirror, I brush my teeth quickly leaving my mouth stained with a mint like scent.

After wrapping myself up in my fluffy navy towel, I towel dry my hair carelessly and throw the damp towel into my bathroom hamper. Grabbing some Gir pajamas from my dresser, green shorts with the taco loving puppy all over them, and a long pink neon tank top with a picture of Gir eating a cupcake. Sighing as my hair trickled some water onto my black carpet making it even darker then it already is.

I skip over to my desk and grab my ipod, which featured bulky hello kitty head phones I had gotten from Ashley as a Christmas present last year. I flicked the light off; making the large room dark. My ipod is illuminated with the press of the button. The music player was cold to the touch and woke me up a little as I held it in my hands.

Then I crawled over to my bed, snuggling deep under the black comforter and scrolled through the albums on my ipod. Finally deciding on one of my favorite bands Get Scared; I curled my arm around my stuffed fluffy big white tiger Kyo, my Daddy gave it to me when I was five years old and he had brought me to the zoo for my birthday. I smiled a bit at the thought of my fifth birthday. It had been almost eleven years since then.

My pillow felt damp, but I didn't really care as I let myself zone out to the sound of Nick Matthews voice screaming into my ears through the Hello Kitty head phones. Crickets hummed softly outside, and lightning bugs danced through the window I was staring through. The little flashes of light, going on and off, on and off.

I let my eye lids slide down, blocking out any form of glowing light; shutting everything black. Yawning and snuggling a bit deeper into the black sheets, I sink into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes, listening to Nick Matthews singing into my ears.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! As soon as I get my first review I'll post the second chapter! Hugs and cookies for all! :)

Love, Lyssa 3


	2. Chapter 2: Last Day

Authors Note: I told you guys I'd get this out fast! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you LivieLi for your review and favourite! And thank you so much Emily who basically scarred me into posting this, love ya Sis! :) Read and Review!

Love, Lyssa

Chapter 2. Last Day

My eyes fluttered open as my ipod's alarm clock softly played My Immortal into my ears, stirring me from my sleep. I groan groggily and I can hear my Grandmother snoring loudly in the room down the hall from me. I can't see outside my window, the sun still hasn't risen, it was four AM. I looked out the lightning bugs that still flickered through my window, and then my Dad suddenly burst into the room to wake me up.

He ran over to my bed, and I remembered that he had to leave to get to a meeting for a marketing thing for the band. I don't really remember what the meeting was about. I hate that he has to leave so early, and that he has to be in and out all the time.

"Hey, princess, I gotta go," He leans in and shakes me softly and I let out another tired groan, turning over to look at him. It was four AM in the morning, and he was already decked out in his war paint and leather. His signature painted on tears, where still fresh and not smeared in the slightest.

"Daddy? You'll try to pick me up from school right?" I murmur up at him, and press pause on my ipod, stopping Amy Lee's beautiful voice from streaming into my ears. My Dad grins down and me; "I'll try my best sweet pea. But look, I've gotta get to the studio after the meeting, would you be okay if the whole band just came by to pick you up? We're pretty booked princess."

The whole band coming to pick me up from school? Cool! None of my teachers have really ever met my Dad, since the concerts, recording, practicing and touring. On the first day, my Dad had to be on tour, but he Skyped me when I got home from school. I think the only people at school who've met my Dad, are Bria, Emily, Catherine and Alli.

"Kay Daddy." I smile slightly, but my eyes are still glazed with sleep. Dad leans down, and kisses my cheek; "Good, see ya at three fifteen. Oh, and I'll make sure you can sit next to Ashley on the drive home." He laughs and I sleepily giggle at him. He then turns on his heal and walks out of my room. I rub my head, yawning and stretching my arms out over my head, letting them rest on my headboard.

I roll myself out off bed, and AHHHH! I look at my reflection in the mirror, damn. My hair wasn't completely dry before I crawled into bed the night before and my hair had frizzed up. "Ahhhh!" I scream at myself. But then; My Dad pops his head back in my room, and throws me a brush and a can of hairspray. "Sorry, I was all out of hairspray. You're gonna need this." He laughs at me and smiles then slides down the stair case railing, the chains on his jeans slapping against the bars holding the railing up.

I smile down at the can of hairspray, one of a girl's best friends, which are eyeliner, hair spray, bubble gum, music and leather. My pajamas are loose and the left strap of my tank top falls of my shoulder as I walk into my bathroom. I grabbed the brush and brushed my wild mop of pink and black down as much as I could.

I groaned and plugged in my zebra printed flat iron. I turn the water on, brush my teeth, and wash my face. My flat iron is hot and I grab it in my hand, reaching for my bright orange comb. I run the comb through my hair trying to straighten it out even more so.

I run my cotton candy and raven colored hair through the flat iron over and over; until I see smoke. When almost all my hair is stick straight, I plug my mini flat iron in; turning off my larger zebra print covered one. I straighten my heavy black bangs out, making sure the longer sides of them aren't curling or frizzing up. I spray my head all over with hair spray, and let it settle and cool before gently running my comb through in again.

I feel like leaving it down for the last day of school, I'm having my friends Bria, Catherine, Emily and Alli come over to hang out after school so it's just easier to leave it somewhat simple. I wore it like this everyday anyways, but for picture day and stuff, I leave some down, and pin some up letting it stay in its big natural wavy curls.

I fling my pajamas into my open hamper, and roll deodorant on. I look again, and make sure my bedroom door is closed. And it is, so I walk over to grab my clothes. I can't believe it's the last day of school already. But I'm excited for the sleepover tonight with all my friends, plus Andy, Jake, Jinxx, and... Ashley is going to be here. Not to mention that my best friend Bria, has a giant crush on Jake. It's so sweet the way she talks about him; she's met him a couple of times, just very briefly. I remember the first time; she passed out once we walked out of the room.

I pull out some under garments, and my favorite pair of ripped black skinny jeans, they're covered with purple paint splatters and fairly worn. I love them, they where the first thing I bought from Hot Topic with my own money. And I slip a Get Scared t-shirt on, the sleeves are ripped and drape over my shoulders.

I run back into my bathroom, to put my make up on. I check the clock, and its six AM, so I need to be ready to go in forty minutes. So I line my eyes with black liner, and heavily dust black eye shadow over the black lines across my face, wearing my make-up in the way Andy wears his. But I don't streak eye liner across my chin in a stitched like way, at least not at school.

I dust some sparkly black eye shadow over the already heavily dusted mat black eye shadow from earlier, but the eye shadow is only rimming my eyes, the eye liner is make up that stands out the most. The toned down sparkles around my eyes make me seem somewhat raccoon like; But the streams coming from around my face, my Andy like eye liner looks absolutely perfect. I re-spray my hair all over; to make sure it stays in place.

I grab a thick black head band, and place it in my hair, so it looks pretty on top of my pink hair. The pink is the top layer, and the underneath is black and so are my bangs, but the tips of my bangs are dyed with pink like the rest of the top layer of my hair. My hair isn't glossy, like it'll end up being at the end of the night because of all the hairspray that I use.

I walk back into my room, and I check the clock; it's six twenty. I need to haul my ass down stairs for breakfast. My pull on a pair of studded healed boots and lace them up as quickly as possible. I throw the BVB rosary around my neck, along with my BVB army dog tag, and my black choker. My wrists are covered with BVB, Vampires Everywhere, and Get Scared rubber bracelets; along with some random silly bands.

I head down stairs to the kitchen, and my grandmother is reading the newspaper doing cross word puzzles, and a hot cup of coffee sits on the table for me. Steam slides of the top and I turn towards my grandma; "Thanks for the coffee Grandma." She smiles her toothy smile and I turn back to my coffee, slurping down a few sips; then grab a rice cake and take a few bites. The coffee is hot and bitter, just enough to wake me up completely. I finish off my rice cake, and grab a MONSTER energy drink and pop it into my Hello Kitty backpack.

I look outside, and the bus is pulling around the corner to pick up Bria who lives just down the street. "Bye Grandma. Dad's picking me up from school. Say hi to Auntie Kathy for me please!" My Grandmother was headed off to see her sister, who had just gotten a new puppy named Maggie. So my Grandmother would spend the night at my great Aunt and Uncle's house for the next few days, but we didn't really have a date set for her to drive back or whatever, just come and go and we please kind of trip.

I waved goodbye to her quickly and I headed outside to catch the bus, grabbing my Hello Kitty backpack up from the counter and get out to the side walk just as the long yellow bus pulls up. I can see Bria wave at me from the back. You'd think the cool kids would ride in the back of the bus, but they live in those gated communities, not here in the suburbs. Bria and I are the only ones of my good circle of friends that takes the bus to school. Catherine lives too far for one of the schools busses to pick her up. She lives far out, way out in the country side of Southern California, and yes there is some.

I walk up to the bus, and wait for the door to open up for me. The old grumpy lady whispered "Mothers worst nightmare..." under her breath as I passed by, and I felt like flicking off and give her the finger while yelling "Well you can suck my giant non-existent dick you old bitch." But of course, I am not allowed to say that… well, I can. It's the last day of school. So I just turn to her; "For your information, my mother is gone. So shut up you old hag." And turn away from her and smile at myself. My friend Bria waves at me from our seat in the back. Her black make up worn like the way Jake used to wear his, in the up and down extended streaming teardrops look.

Some of the younger kids whisper at me under their breath; "Creeper" and "Weirdo" and some preppy kid yells; "What happened to you ya emo chick? Ya fall in a pool of ugly?" The blonde bitch snorted at herself and I gave her the finger and she shut up. "What happened to me? I think you mean what happened to you? I'd really hate to be a rude blonde jerk like you, I want to feel sorry for trashy chicks like you, but I don't. So shut up or I'll kick your butt." I smiled and keep walking to the back of the bus to meet my best friend Bria.

The girl shut up as I threatened to kick her butt. Everyone knew that the preppy girl; Carly; was caught in the bathroom, numerous times. She was trashy, why are the trashy chicks the meanest? Must be insecure. I sit down set to Bria and give her a quick hello hug.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I can't believe it's the last day! I can't wait until tonight! It's gonna be so fun!" Bria pulls away from me and then settles her back against the scratched up bus window.

"I know! It's gonna be so fun! Oh and the band's picking us up from school not my having to walk back to my place. Oh my god! We don't have enough room in my Dad's car! You're gonna get to sit on Jake's lap!" I giggle at her and a blush dusts her face. Her crush on Jake was obvious; look at her locker and the first thing you see is the Jake poster she got that came with BVB's newly released album Set The World On Fire. Plus I've kind of read her diary while she was sleeping…. Hey! She is my best friend and she read mine while I was sleeping anyways so now we're even with the diary reading thing.

"Caroline! Alright, if I sit on Jake's lap, even though I'd do it anyways, you have to sit on Ashley's lap!" Her remark then made me blush mentioning sitting on Ashley's lap.

"Fine! I'll sit on Ashley's lap if you sit on Jakes lap!" Bria pouted a little, and then her lips curled into a smile.

"So Care, what we gonna do at your house tonight? Movies? Truth or Dare? Spin the bottle so I can kiss Jake….." Bria blushed a bit, and she seemed to be day dreaming.

"Bria! Stop day dreaming about Jake in front of me!" I laugh at her, and she's blushing harder now.

"Hey, may I remind you about the time you where talking about Ashley in your sleep?"

"Oh God, Bria! Don't remind me!" I groan out I do not want to talk about that.

The bus groaned to a halt, and all the teenagers filed out of the bus, it was the last day; everyone wanted to get it over with. Bria and I walked out of the bus last, and we could both see our friends Catherine, Emily, and Alli waving to us from Catherine's car. Man, I wish I had a car!

"Hey guys!" Bria called out, and we started running towards them, waving and shouting.

We only had to run about twenty yards or so, and Catherine; was playing Falling In Reverse from her cars CD player.

"Can you guys believe it's the last day of school?" Emily bounced up and down, and I started to jump out a down too, and then she started squealing, which really hurt my ears.

"Em, please don't squeal!" I stop jumping, and she seems to calm down too as Catherine handed her a diet coke.

Catherine turned to me, after handing everyone else a soda; "Care, you want some coke?"

"Naww thanks. I got my monster." I let my back pack fall off my shoulder and pull the monster energy drink out of one of the pockets.

"Suit yourself; we gotta get to class, by guys! See you at lunch!" Catherine and Alli headed towards their first period class; Social Studies, Emily headed up to the Library to hand in some books before she went to gym, and Bria and I walked over to the Choir room.

My first four periods, Choir, Language Arts, Social Studies, and Art went by really fast, and I barely even noticed that the lunch bell had rung until SMACK!

"Ouch! Bria what you do that for!" I winced as Bria's homework folder made contact with the back of my head.

"You where zoned out all Art class, what where you doing? Fantasizing about Ashley again?" Bria crossed her arms and smirked down at me.

"No! Just excited for the concert tonight, you're all coming right?" I remembered that all my friends and I are going to Black Veil Brides concert tonight after school, that's why Bria was driving home with me! Wow I am really blanking out here. But whatever.

"Uhh duhhh! I get to see Jakey, why wouldn't I come!" I got up from my chair and walked over to lunch with her.

The sun beat down on us as we walked over the building with the cafeteria in it. Once we got there, the air conditioning was cool against my skin, and it woke me up a bit. The Bria and I made a mad dash towards our table where all our friends where already sitting down waiting for us.

Alli crossed her arms and smirked just like Bria had did earlier; "Took you guys long enough! Was she dreaming about Ashley again?"

"Yeah!" Bria exclaimed as we took our seats next to each other taking our lunches out of our bags.

"Catherine, dude, why don't you just bring your lunch?" Emily glanced sideways over at Catherine, since she was the only one who didn't bring her own lunch.

"Cause I'm scarred that if I bring my own lunch, my little sister Annie will try to poison it or something! Uhg! I'm still mad at her for stealing my black crackle nail polish!" Cat let out a sigh, and I remembered her rant she had when Annie had taken her nail polish without asking.

_**Flashback: **_

"_**ANNIE! WHERE IS MY BLACK CRACKLE NAIL POLISH! DID YOU TAKE IT!" Catherine ran out of her room after frantically searching for her nail polish, it was her birthday and we where all at her house painting each others nails before her party. **_

_**She never really did anything big, so we just ordered a bunch of movies, pizzas, got some spa stuff and hair dye; one of those sleepovers all teenage girls have. **_

_**The rest of my circle of friends and I started to laugh really hard, as we heard Catherine scream at her little sister. Thankfully, her parents where out visiting Catherine's grandparents for the weekend. **_

"_**AHHHHHHH! You spilled it all over the floor! ANNIE! YOU'RE SO DEAD YOU LITTLE BRAT! **_

_**End of Flashback. **_

I laughed a little bit, remembering how Annie had spilt Catherine's most beloved nail polish all over the basement bathroom floor.

"I can't blame ya Catherine, if Eddie did that to me, I'd be pissed, like Inuyasha at Koga!" Bria interrupted my little laughing spasm, but I laughed harder; imagining what Bria would do if her little brother Eddie stole her hair spray or something.

We settled down and ate our lunches like every other day, discussing music, which band was better, but one thing that wasn't so normal; "I'M SOOO EXCITED FOR THE CONCERT TONIGHT!" Alli literally squealed like a first grader, once again; hurting my ears.

"Yes, we all are! You're still all coming over to my place to get ready right?" I dropped my fork back into my half way eaten salad waiting less then a second for a response.

"Hell yeah! I mean, your Dad is one of the Black Veil Brides, I like, love them! It's so cool that he got us all concert tickets!" Catherine had almost screamed the sentence out, but one of the teachers on lunch duty gave us the sink eye, so Catherine flicked the old man off, it's not like we could get detention on anything.

"Oooh! Caroline aren't you excited it's your birthday tomorrow!" Emily sang out, jumping out of her chair to her feet. She darted around the circular table jumping up and down, obviously; she was on a sugar high again. This is going to be fun!

"Yeah! We're all still on for pizza and movies at my place tomorrow night with the guys right? Uhg, I can't believe I'm friends with my Dads friends, it's like he's more my friend then my Dad, isn't that like, creepy?"

"Caroline, when your Dad is as epic as yours, you can be as creepy as ya like! Just look at Michael Jackson! He was popular, but he was a messed up guy, remember what he went to court for!" Alli packed her lunch back into her bag, and Cat threw her leftovers into the grey garbage bin besides our table.

"Alli, EVERYONE knows what Michael Jackson went to court for, we don't need to hear the story again. So, are we all still on for movies, pizza and ice cream at my house for my birthday tomorrow night?"

"Yeah! Are we gonna watch a bunch of scary movies? Ooh, maybe you'll get your cuddle time with Ashley!" Cat teased me and I blushed a little bit when she mentioned the cuddling.

"I sure hope so Em! Ashes is MINE though!"

"Caroline, we've been through this before, I like Jeff Davis. J-E-F-F space D-A-V-I-S! Jeffyboo is mine!"

"I know I know, it's just so cute how much you like Jeff!" Jeff Davis used to be on Drew Careys Improv-a-ganza before it got cancelled, Emily had every episode memorized word for word by heart.

"Alright guys, so glad we get to go home now, I love half days!" We all got up from our table, which was OUR table, it had been ever since sixth grade when we etched our names into the bottom and wrote our names on the top in permanent ink.

We all headed towards our different homerooms to get our stuff together, thankfully, we where all in the same homeroom. The students started to all count down the last thirty seconds of school, and my anxiety levels where higher then Charlie Sheen!

"Ten… Nine….. Eight…. Seven….Six….FIVE….FOUR….THREE….TWO…ONE! AHHHHHHHH!" All of the students screamed out in unison, throwing their arms up in the air, and making a mad dash for the door. Alli, Cat, and Emily bid me and Bria a quick goodbye, and they too headed towards Cat's car, since Cat was driving them to my house, but Alli and Emily both had forgotten something they needed, so Cat offered to drive them to their houses before taking them back to my house.

Anticipation was killing me; the band was still picking us up…. Right?

How was that guys? Did you like it? Thanks so much for reading! Cookies for all who review/favourite! DO you guys want Ashley and Caroline to endup together? As soon as I get my next review (or Emily tells me to post or else she'll die) I'll put up Chapter three! I do NOT own Black Veil Brides, Jeff Davis, or any other bands mentioned in this story.

Read and Review!

Love, Lyssa 3


	3. Chapter 3: Hairpspray and Warpaint

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me soo long to update! I have lots of home work and I got sick last weekend! I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it's kind of boring. But the concert's comming up next! And we have a special quest! I do not own BVB or am making any money through this story. Enjoy! **

**Love, Lyssa **

****

The class room still wasn't empty when the door swung open, revealing my amazing Dads band, Black Veil Brides. Ashley stood in the doorway; a huge smile plastered across him face. I ran up to him and gave him a hug as he spun me around and around in the air. Bria ran over towards Jake and gave him a softer hug. I hope they end up together; they're just soooo cute!

And I hope Emily ends up meeting her crush Jeff Davis, apparently Jeff and Nick Matthews; one off the most epic and inspiring people on earth, went to the same acting class when they where really young and their parents where friends and stuff. Maybe I can call Nick up and ask Jeff to visit Warped Tour one day so Emily can meet Jeff! I am so smart!

Then I snap back out of my little thinking stage as Ashley finally sets me back down on solid ground, and I stumbled a few steps or two; feeling slightly dazed from all the spinning. "Whoa, you okay?" Ashley reached out his hand and grabbed onto mind to keep me from falling over on myself; my cheeks started to turn red, to I turned my head over towards Bria who was having a conversation with Jake, and I smiled instantly, which stopped my blush that was creeping over my cheeks cause by none other than the bassist himself.

"Thanks Ash." I turned my head back over to him; my Dad was trying to convince my teacher; Mrs. Wilmot that he was my father, which she wasn't buying. So I just listened in on the conversation while Ashley blabbed with Jinxx about his new guitar with all the 1969 playboy models, which he posted about up on his twitter if for some crazy reason you don't believe me!

"Who are you?" Mrs. Wilmot put her hands on her hips and questioned who my father said he was. had brown shoulder lenth hair, was about Jinxx height, wore very plain clothes, just grey pants, a grey sweater and a baby pink scarf. She of course wasn't my favorite teacher in the world, my favorite was my fifth grade teacher Ms. Offutt! She was mcuh more fun, I have to say more fun then funner because unfortunatly funner isn't a realy word. flipped her hair behind her ear, and pushed her thin rimmed librarian glasses further back onto the top of her pointy nose.

"I am Christian Coma, Caroline's Dad!" My Dad flapped his arms around with he was trying to fly; which made me start to laugh, really loudly and it was awkward.

"Then why are you dressed like that? And her last name is Mora, M-O-R-A, not Coma." She gave my Dad the 'I don't believe you look' I think she needs higher perscription glasses cause without his war paint, my Dad and I pretty much have the same facial bones structure! cheek bones and all!

Here comes my Dads epic face palm… yep, told you he would! "Coma is my stage name! My real last name is Mora! See?" My Dad fumbled around in his pocket, and ended up pulling out his drivers' license and waving it in Mrs. Wilmot's face. "But we prefer to go by Coma for your info!"

"Fine! Fine! I believe you, just get away from me! You reek of hairspray!" I laugh at her as she holds her nose and walks away, my Dad laughing hysterically.

"You guys ready to go?" My Dad made his way back to us, clutching his side from his random laughing spasm. "Hell yeah!" Jinxx shouts out a little too loud, and Mrs. Wilmot gives us the stink eyes….again. I can't help but laugh at Jinxx, he's just so damn funny!

"Sure! I NEED to get out of this place!" Bria shouts at me from across the room, and tosses my emergency hair spray out her locker; which I kept there in case mine ever caught fire, it's happened before! I catch the hairspray just before I hit the ground, while Bria and Jake come back over to our little circle we've made.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" My Dad pulls out his car keys and fumbles with them in his hands a little, twisting the blue peacock that's latched onto his keychain.

"What do you mean?" Bria pipes in, apparently she and Jake had stopped talking about whatever they where talking about and decided to listen to what my Dad was saying.

"I have five seats in my car, Bria, you sit on Jake's lap, Caroline; you sit on Ash." At my Dads announcement I turned bright red and Bria did too, both of us slipping a glance at who we where crushing on.

"Uhhhh okay." Bria dragged out the y in okay and let her hand fall right next to Jakes, I'm sorry but awwwwwww! Way too cute!

"Okay! I am dying in this classroom, let's go get ready! Eeeeeee! I am sooo excited! Sandra's coming right?" I almost start bouncing up and down. It's been a year I think since I saw Sandra. See, Sandra and my Dad went to music school together, which I pretty awesome; so when she decided it was time for her to move on from Black Veil Brides, she recommended my Dad! Plus she was so nice and kind!

Bria and I made a mad dash for the convertible, racing each other for seat pick. My hair whipped me in the face, ow that hurt! Wow, I really did reek ofhairspray. Oh well!

"Wait for us!" Jinxx called out as Bria and I finally reached the car.

"Sorry can't! We're already here!" I cupped my hands around my mouth, making a tunnel so maybe they could hear from across the parking lot. Once the finally reached the car, Andy being the first because of his stupid gazelle like legs, it's soooo NOT fair that he has better legs then me!

"Okay, I'm driving; Jinxx, since you're the shortest you can sit in the passenger seat, cause I know Andy needs room for his giraffe legs, Andy you sit in the back left, Jake you sit in the middle, and Ashley you sit on the right." My Dad told us as he slipped into the drivers seat, plunging the key in, making the loud engine roar to life; the smell of gasoline wafting in the air.

Jake slide in next to Andy, and left his seat belt off, and motioned for Bria to sit on his lap. I stood behind her and gave her a little nudge on the shoulder and flashed a reassuring smile.

She looked back at me, and I smiled again, reluctantly, she got in the car, and seated herself on Jake's lap. "Dang, you're light!" Bria blushed a little bit as Jake smiled up at her; and she leaned her head onto his chest.

Without thinking, I immediately "Awwww!" at the sight of Bria cuddling into Jake, it was just so, so, cute! Like Jinxx and Sammi cute!

Ashley slid in next, and then it hit me, I was going to sit on Ashley Purdy's lap. OMFG, having a slight panic attack in my mind right now! Breathe Caroline, breathe! Once Ashley settled into his seat, he motioned for me to get in the car too, just like how Jake had for Bria. I felt a blush creep over my cheeks, but I slid in anyways, resting myself on Ashley. My legs where over top of his, and my back was against the car door.

"Caroline, your feet are like, in my ribs." Bria groaned out, and I realized that my boots where really digging into her sides; so reluctantly I had to change my position so I was literally sitting in Ashley's lap. Crud monkeys this was awkward….. Yeah I said crud monkeys, I think I get my sense of childishness from my Dad.

The car leapt forward suddenly, and I stated to lurch forwards, but then I felt a pair of strong tattooed arms quickly wrap around my waist keeping me from smashing my face into the back of the drivers seat head rest.

I settled back down, and leaned into Ashley's chest like Bria was doing, his hands around her waist to keep her safe as well. Ashley's chest was toned and hard, yet he was extremely warm. Kind of like that werewolf guy Jacob from Twilight. Yeah I know what you're thinking; the YOU READ TWILIGHT? well yes I did. Wasn't my favorite book, but it was pretty decent.

My house was only a few blocks away from school, so the drive was only about ten minutes long, we took a left, made a u-turn, and took another left then ta-da! I'm home!

I could already see Alli, Emily and Catherine waiting at the top of the drive way, sitting on the roof of Catherine's' car, did I mention that her car was as orange as something could be? They all jumped down from the top, and bolted to the side of drive way near where my Dad had pulled in.

Alli practically ripped open the door on my left, and started to pull me off of Ashley; while Catherine started chattering about her new purple mascara. I groaned up at my friends, and proceeded get up out of the car.

Ashley climbed out after, to give Bria enough room so that she and Jake could get out more easily. My Dad, Jinxx and Andy where already out of the car, pulling extra

war paint/hairspray that each had brought; out of the trunk. While the guys made their way into the house, to my Dads room, which is where they do their make-up, hair and paint before shows. Usually they get stuck doing it behind stage, but a lot of school s got out today, and I know they wanted to put on a damn good show.

Breaking my thoughts; Emily pulled me over to Catherine's oranger then a tangerine car; the rest of my friends sprinting behind.

Catherine swung the trunk open, revealing make-up, nail polish, hairspray, some clothes, combs, hair extensions, and extra war paint, since my Dad never knew how much he and the other guys may need, they just brought basically a whole bucket.

"Catherine this is great! Come on guys! To my room!" I jumped up in the air like Naruto, with a big grin on my face, and we raced inside; climbing over each other up the staircase until we got to my room. We ran down the hallway, boots and high-heels creaking on the wooden floor boards.

Once we got to my room, I flicked the lights on and we all landed plop! Onto my queen sized bed, rustling up the black sheets and making the purple pillows slide. I turned my stereo on, and pushed in Black Veil Brides new album Set the World on Fire, hey, just cause my Dad's in the band doesn't mean I can't enjoy his music! And my friends love it too! We could hear Motley Crue music coming from downstairs where my Dads room was, so we just tuned it out with BVB, isn't it funny hearing yourself play or sing?

Catherine got up out of my bed, and pulled her bags of make-up and a whole list of other things onto my large vanity, and lined all the products up in categories, by what is was, color, and brand. Catherine is just one of whose people who don't like to organize unless it's organizing something she likes.

I pulled out a bottle of make up remover, and had my friends all sit down on my bed, since we where five, and not an even number; we rarely paired into groups. We all just scrambled around helping each other. I scrubbed the make-up off Bria's face, and Catherine started to rub Alli's off as well. Once Alli and Bria hwere make-up free, Alli headed into my bathroom to take a shower, and Bria helped clear Catherine's face waiting for her turn in the shower. Emily came over and helped me scrub some eyeliner I wasn't able to get off alone, off of my face, and she scrubbed her face clean as well.

Once we where all make-up free, Alli came out of the bathroom, we had all decided earlier, that since we had a half of a day to get ready, well basically eight hours really; that we'd all take showers so our hair would be really clean since it would be totally messed up by tonight.

Alli picked up one of my blow dryers, and started to blow dry her hair, and Bria got into the shower; while me, Catherine and Emily all just singing along to the lyrics, if I may say, Andy's voice is angelic and beautiful. Just perfect!

"Proud in all you are, showing every scar, as your badge of honor! When you can't take anymore, of what they're living for… Set THE WORLD ON FIRE!" We sang in unison, but really off key.

Bria stepped out of the shower next, we didn't really need long showers, just wash your body, wash your hair, out. Catherine stepped in next, and Bria walked over next to Alli, picking up her own blow dryer that she brought along.

Emily and I continued to sing along until Catherine got out and started to blow dry her hair as well, as the next song began, Alli and Bria joined in,even Catherine who was still in the shower sang along; "These words are burning inside of me, spent years in luiquid harmony, This dream is who we wanna be, Youth and Whiskey! We grew from those who hate us, (we had always changed the song lyrics around so it could apply to all of us, since really, we where all like sisters) Stead fast to our razor blade symphonies, Cigarettes and lyrics made us, Youth and Whiskey!" Catherine had already stepped out of the shower, and started to blow dry her hair since Alli was finished with hers. I had gotten into the shower, and as all the other girls did, I washed my body (with a different washcloth) and shampooed my hair. After rinsing the bubbles out, and grabbed my own towel, and joined my other friends who where still blow drying their hair. I let Emily into the bathroom to take her shower, and I joined my other friends back in my room to dry in sopping wet hair.

One our hair was dry as bone, we all flat ironed our hair out, and Bria and I started to tease up the back a bit; your classic kind of scene hair. Emily, Catherine and Alli kept theirs straight though. Since there are five of us, and five members in my Dads band, we all decided to do our war paint like one of the guys. I of course, did my war paint like my Daddy, what can I say? I am a 'mini CC!' Bria did her war paint like Jake, because we all know of her giant crush on Jake so, it just felt right to her, and she pulled it off really well!

Alli wore hers like Jinxx; his war paint's my favorite! But my Dads design suits me better. Emily wore hers like Andy, and Catherine wore hers like Ashley. One we where all decked out in our war paint, and Catherine slid in blue, pink, animal print and other designed/colored extensions in our hair, we where almost ready to go.

Emily's hair was streaked with leopard print, Catherine's was striped with blue, Alli had pink darting out of her bangs, Bria kept her hair natural (just black like she usually does) and Emily wore cute little black bows on the sides of her face. I however just added in some darker pink to my already black/pink hair. I did mention that I have some coon tails correct? Well if not, I do.

We all got changed out our towels and into whatever we where going to wear. Alli wore a hello kitty t-shirt, with a lime green tutu, some ripped black legging and bright green creepers. Catherine wore plain black boot cut jeans, a BVB t-shirt; which feature Andy's face, a dark purple, star covered head band, and a pair dark purple converse. Bria wore her ripped blue jeggings, a fitted shirt with a picture of Jake with his guitar; a shirt she had specially made, some rubber bracelets, and black high-tops. Emily wore the same kind of ensemble as Alli. She had a black skirt on over some purple tights, a plain black draped blouse, a purple chocker and black ankle boots.

I however wore a mixture of what all my friends where wearing; I wore black skinny jeans with pink pain splatters, my favorite platform lace up boots, a BVB shirt which had the whole band in black and white, my BVB dog tag along with a black chocker that was the matching one to Emily's, rubber bracelets, and a wide metallic black head band on top of my head.

I turn to my friends; my smile was taking up most of my face, like the Chesire cat from Alice's Wonderland. My heart was thudding fast, I couldn't wait to see Ashley play tonight.

"Girls, its go time! Who's ready to have one hell of a time?" I scream out at them, and they scream with me "AHHHHH!" Sometimes I feel more like a Black Veil Brides fan-girl then the drummer's daughter.

We made mad dashes down the stairs, I was in the back of our messy running line; the guys and my Dad where already waiting at the stair case. They all looked wonderful, and then Ashley stepped out from the bathroom after combing through his hair one last time. My jaw dropped, and I swear it hit the floor, he looked so damn gorgeous.

****

**Authors Note: Sorry it was boring guys, but it needed to be in there. The next chapter has the concert in it though so hopefully chapter four will make up for this lousey one! Thank you all for your reviews/favorites! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! **

**Love, Lyssa **


End file.
